The present invention relates to a perfected fitting between the fuel supply tube and injector of a vehicle internal combustion engine.
The fuel injectors of internal combustion engines are generally connected to the supply tube using fittings substantially consisting of a cap having a coaxial tube for connecting the supply tube, and fitted in fluidtight manner, via the interposition of a sealing ring, on to a union on the injector. The same union is fitted, inside an annular groove, with a clip connected at the assembly stage to the cap for securing this integral with the union.
Fittings of the aforementioned type present a number of drawbacks. In particular, they are not always easy to assemble; do not permit automated on-line assembly; and are fairly cumbersome, due to the supply tube only being connectable coaxial with the injector.